icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017–18 New York Rangers season
The 2017–18 New York Rangers season was the franchise's 91st season of play and their 92nd season overall. This season saw the Rangers struggle with inconsistency for much of the season, with the team going 4–7–2 in October. Despite going 9–3–0 in November, the team's struggles would be amplified in later months with injuries to Mika Zibanejad, Chris Kreider and Kevin Shattenkirk, the latter of whom had season-ending knee surgery. After winning the 2018 Winter Classic over the Buffalo Sabres, the team would go 6–16–2 up to the trade deadline. On February 8, the Rangers announced their intention to rebuild, and then weeks later traded away many key players such as Ryan McDonagh, Rick Nash, J. T. Miller, Nick Holden, and Michael Grabner. They also acquired Rob O'Gara, Vladislav Namestnikov and Ryan Spooner. The Rangers ultimately missed the playoffs for the first time since the 2009–10 season, placed last in the Metropolitan Division and finished under .500 for the first time since the 2003–04 season. At the conclusion of the 2017–18 season, head coach Alain Vigneault was fired by the team. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season The team's pre-season schedule was revealed on June 13, 2017. |} Regular season The regular season schedule was made public on June 22, 2017. |- valign="top" | November: 9–3–0, 18 points (Home: 6–1–0; Road: 3–2–0) |- valign="top" | December: 7–3–3, 17 points (Home: 5–1–1; Road: 2–2–2) |- valign="top" | January: 5–7–0, 10 points (Home: 2–2–0; Road: 3–5–0) |- valign="top" | February: 3–10–1, 7 points (Home: 1–4–1; Road: 2–6–0) |- valign="top" | March: 6–6–3, 15 points (Home: 3–4–0; Road: 3–2–3) |- valign="top" | April: 0–3–0, 0 points (Home: 0–0–0; Road: 0–3–0) |- ! |} Player statistics Final ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Rangers. Statistics reflect time with the Rangers only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Statistics reflect time with the Rangers only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Awards and honors Milestones Records Transactions The Rangers have been involved in the following transactions during the 2017–18 season. Trades Notes: # New York to retain 50% of salary as part of trade. # Boston to retain 50% of salary as part of trade. Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Players released Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Below are the New York Rangers' selections at the 2017 NHL Entry Draft, which was held on June 23 and 24, 2017, at the United Center in Chicago, Illinois. Notes: # The Arizona Coyotes' first-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 23, 2017, that sent Derek Stepan and Antti Raanta to Arizona in exchange for Anthony DeAngelo and this pick. # The Nashville Predators' fourth-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 24, 2017, that sent Florida's fourth-round pick in 2017 (102nd overall) to San Jose in exchange for a sixth-round pick in 2017 (174th overall) and this pick. # The Vancouver Canucks' sixth-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on January 8, 2016 that sent Emerson Etem to Vancouver in exchange for Nicklas Jensen and this pick. # The San Jose Sharks' sixth-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 24, 2017, that sent Florida's fourth-round pick in 2017 (102nd overall) to San Jose in exchange for Nashville's fourth-round pick in 2017 (123rd overall) and this pick. References Category:New York Rangers seasons New York Rangers